AfterLife
by Spirit-Sisters
Summary: Rewritten! Lots better than the original. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku move into an old house to see if they can solve a murder from about 150 years ago, but find things a bit odd. Things they don't cause happen because of... ghosts?


**Hey all! After many months of a total deadness… WE BRING LIFE TO THIS STORY! Alright… we reviewed the story many many many times and found many missing links, and also decided so many characters at one time was hard to keep track of. So, we cut half the characters out and added one. A character introduced later in the story is actually Nikki from the last version, but her name was changed, and so was her part in the story. As from the last version, there are characters in here that have our nicknames. And… I'm feeling a bit lazy, so I have a picture of what three of the girls look like in our bio. Check it out so this makes more sense… So here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: Neither my friend nor I own any of the InuYasha characters besides Heleta, Ami, ReAnn, and Jejara. I repeat, we do NOT own any of the InuYasha characters.**

Chapter One: Birthday Surprise

_The room was quiet. Too quiet. A young woman with short light black hair and red eyes walked into the room. Sighing as she looked around, she carefully debated searching the house for her sisters, or waiting for them. Taking a few steps forward, she heard splashing noises coming from the kitchen. Turning, she began to walk towards the kitchen._

"_Ami, Heleta," she called, entering the room, "How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the dish water?" The blonde haired girl and the black haired girl stopped splashing each other and looked at her innocently._

"_Whatever do you mean, ReAnn?" the blonde asked, batting her eyes, trying to put on her most innocent look. Rolling her eyes, ReAnn walked over to them and wrapped an arm around each one of them._

"_You do realize, that we're supposed to celebrate your birthday soon, right Heleta?" she looked to her left at her black haired sister. Heleta nodded and smiled at her two sisters. The blonde grinned and made a shooing motion towards the exit of the kitchen. Grinning, Heleta walked to the kitchen exit and stood there, watching them._

"_Heleta, you have to leave and come back in an hour," the blonde sighed. Pouting, Heleta sniffled and turned to leave._

"_Good bye, cruel sisters who send me out of the house on my own birthday…" she sniffled, walking out the front door and to her car. The two left in the house laughed as they pulled out ingredients for a cake._

"_You think we really hurt her feelings, Ami?" ReAnn asked, mixing the ingredients into a bowl._

"_No…"Ami trailed, beginning to leave the kitchen to go upstairs and get the presents, "She's just being a drama queen." ReAnn smirked as Ami disappeared from her sight. The hour the two had to prepare seemed to disappear quickly, as they heard the knocking on the door and the hollering of Heleta. Quickly hiding the presents in the kitchen, Ami helped ReAnn put the rest of the frosting on the cake._

_The two double checked the kitchen, then ran to the door and greeted their younger sister. Ushering her in, they pushed her to the kitchen, where the cake sat in the middle of the table, 19 candles lit, for her 19th birthday._

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Heleta, happy birthday to you," they sang happily, as Heleta laughed and blew out the candles in one breath. The three celebrated for a few hours and talked just about the things three girls could talk about. Heleta opened her presents and thanked both of them. Unlike a lot of young women her age, she was satisfied with staying home and celebrating her birthday with her sisters._

"_So anyways, I was listening to the radio-," Heleta began to tell her sisters, when they heard glass shattering inside the house. The three got quiet and looked upstairs, where they had heard the shattering come from._

"_Damn neighbor kids," Ami grumbled getting up, "Probably threw another baseball through the window. Be right back." Ami stood up and left the room, hastily walking up the stairs. Turning left down the hallway, she walked past three doors to the end of the hallway and turned left into the doorway._

_Her mouth dropped open and her eyes got wide as a piercing scream emerged from her lips, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Downstairs, Heleta and ReAnn were talking, thinking nothing of Ami leaving to throw a baseball at the kids next door. They smiled and laughed as Heleta cleaned the dishes, and ReAnn dried them… until they heard the scream of their sister. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heleta quickly pulled her hands out of the soapy water and ReAnn dropped the plate she was holding, making it shatter on impact. The two ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs, turning to the left to see Ami lying motionless in a pool of her own blood._

_Heleta looked into the room in search for who did this, while ReAnn kneeled down to see if Ami was still alive. What greeted her eyes was not a sight anyone liked to see. A man was half in the window, his eyes blood red, his back exposed from Ami trying to fight him. A spider was tattooed onto his back. Watching him jump out of the window, she glanced down at her sisters._

"_Ami! Ami! Come on, Ami! Wake up!" ReAnn shouted at Ami, patting her cheek. Ami grunted and slowly opened her eyes. Both Heleta and ReAnn gaped. Ami's eyes were glazed over… the eyes of the dead._

"_I'm sorry Heleta… I ruined your birthday…" she trailed as she inhaled and exhaled one last time, her eyes closing. Not even thinking, both girls ran down the stairs with the speed of the wind and out the front door. Heleta kept ahead of ReAnn and ran out into the street, turning in wild circles, looking for Ami's killer._

_ReAnn stopped at the sidewalk and whipped her head left and right, looking for anyone suspicious. Heleta turned to face the east and stared down the road. She could've sworn she'd seen a car leaving at a speed to fast in that direction. ReAnn looked towards the east, but something in the west caught her eye. Whipping in that direction, she gasped._

"_Heleta! Move!" she yelled at her sister. Heleta turned around and screamed as a white car came hurtling towards her. Within seconds, her world went black._

_ReAnn stood, watching the car drive past, not even breaking once to see if Heleta was okay. A neighbor, who had been watching from across the street screamed as she ran in to call 911. ReAnn stared stupidly at the dead body of her sister. Just the scent of Heleta told her it was too late. Heleta had died on impact._

_Collapsing to her knees, she continued to stare at her sister, and think about the other in the upstairs of the house, laying in her own pool of blood, dead. It took not even 10 minutes for an ambulance to arrive. They immediately diagnosed her sister dead, something she already knew. When they asked her what had caused her and her sister to run out, she remained silent, too awestruck to talk._

_Giving up on her, the police, who had shown up shortly after the ambulance, asked the neighbor what she thought had happened. She explained that they had run out, looking around for something, but she wasn't sure what. She said they looked scared, terrified, like something in the house had scared them so they went out to look for it._

_Taking the woman's answers seriously, they left ReAnn sitting on the sidewalk, staring blankly at the pool of blood in the middle of the street. Searching the whole house, they found Ami's body in the doorway and pronounced the whole thing a murder. Hours passed as they examined the scene, looking for anything to help them._

_All the while, ReAnn sat on the sidewalk, not doing much more than breathing and blinking. Night had fallen by the time the police approached her again._

"_Miss ReAnn…" one of the kinder officers said. She slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but… we can't find anything right now that will help us…" ReAnn stared coldly at the man. She already knew that. "We'll be back in the morning to check on you…" With that, the police got in their cars and left._

_Five minutes passed before ReAnn stood up and walked into the house. Both her sisters bodies had been removed, the window taken and replaced, and the blood cleaned as much as it could be. Walking up the stairs, she turned right down the hall way and walked to the end of the hallway and into her room. Stripping of her white outfit, she walked into her bathroom and filled the tub._

_Climbing in, she sighed as she relaxed in the water and closed her eyes, thinking more about what had happened. It was strange… she hadn't cried yet. Sighing again, she sunk herself farther into the water. Ten minutes passed when she suddenly felt something grab her throat and shove her underwater. Kicking her legs and flailing her arms, she looked at the blurry image through the water._

_A man. Blood red eyes. Long black hair. The same one that had hit Heleta. She struggled for breath as she felt herself starting to drown. Not even a second later, tears started forming in her eyes as she gave up her struggle and accepted what was to happen to her. Blinking one last time, she watched the man's eyes slowly turn brown. Everything seemed to slow down as the world began to spin, and just as her sisters' had, her own world, turned dark._

_150 years later_

The three boys walked into the giant house carefully. The oldest looking, a boy with long silver hair, sunglasses over his golden eyes, and pointed ears, tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling that was taller than him three times.

"InuYasha…" he started, "You said this was a house… not a mansion." The boy next to him, who had somewhat long silver hair, gold eyes, and white dog ears atop his head, glared at the older.

"Feh," he grumbled. The third, who had short black hair in a rat tail and brown eyes, walked in farther than the other two and glanced around. Furniture was covered by sheets, and the house looked deserted. A short woman followed them and brushed past the three to stand in the middle of the room, a clipboard in one hand.

"Well, here it is," she waved her arm in the direction of the stairs, kitchen, and other places, "This is the house you there said you were interested in." InuYasha glanced at his brother, then at his friend and rolled his eyes. They had developed an interest in unsolved murders, and this one, especially, caught the attention of his friend… mainly because the victims were supposedly three young beautiful women.

"So, Miroku," InuYasha called, "This what you were expecting?" Miroku turned and nodded, a grin on his face.

"Exactly what I was expecting," he beamed, turning back around and running up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru…" Inu turned to his brother, "he's lost it…" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the woman walked up to him and stuck out her hand abruptly.

"Well, I'll be off now. Call me if you have any troubles," she said politely. Sesshomaru nodded and shook her hand. The woman quickly bustled out the front door and Sesshomaru shut it behind her, then turned to the furniture and started pulling off the sheets. They had, had their stuff shipped off and moved in months ago, before they had actually arrived to live in the house.

Miroku came running down the stairs, a weird look on his face, "Guys… there's a room up there filled with plants." InuYasha "feh"ed and Sesshomaru shrugged. Deciding it was no big deal, Miroku walked into the kitchen, "I'm hungry, who wants hotdogs."

"Ramen," InuYasha replied. Miroku stopped and looked at his friend pointedly.

"Hotdogs, too bad," he replied. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and brushed past Miroku, into the kitchen. The other two followed as he put a pot on the stove and filled it with water, turning on the burner to let the water boil. Getting two packages of hotdogs out of the fridge, he opened a cupboard and pulled out a package of paper plates, the only thing in the cupboard. Miroku and Inu sat at the table, waiting "patiently" for the food to get done.

"Hurry up one-arm," Inu growled. Sesshomaru glanced back at his little brother, but passed the comment off and put the hotdogs in the boiling water. After fifteen minutes, the three sat at the table, eating their lunch quietly.

"Now…" InuYasha started, just for the heck of irritating the other two, "Why are we here again?"

"Because," Miroku started, glaring at Inu, "There was a murder here about 150 years ago that was never solved. So we're here to see if we can-…." He trailed as the three watched in amazement as the cupboard the paper plates had come from opened by itself and china plates were in it. The sink turned on and filled up with soapy water as a three china plates were in it.

"G-g-g-ghost…" Inu gaped, seeing that Miroku and Sesshomaru were in the same state of shock as he was. They heard light laughing as one of the plates was passed from the sink to another force and a towel "magically" dried it off. The second plate was in the process of being passed to the towel, when they heard a woman's shrill scream come from upstairs. Jumping up from the table, they knocked the chairs over as they scrambled upstairs.

As they reached the top of the stairs, they heard a plate crash onto the kitchen floor and they looked frantically for the direction of the scream. They heard footsteps running up the stairs and were abruptly shoved to the sides of they stairway as two women brushed past. They looked similar, only the shorter one had shorter and darker hair. A third woman slowly came into view, long blonde hair… she was laying in front of the last doorway.

"What the…" Inu trailed. The three women were easy to see, but they were translucent. The younger looking, black garbed, woman stood in the doorway, while the older looking white garbed kneeled down and yelled at the blonde. They couldn't hear what was said, it sounded as a whisper, but by the look on her face, it was easy to tell she was yelling.

The three guys continued to gape at the women as the blonde faded from view and the two black haired woman ran back towards them and down the stairs. Gawking at each other, they stood there for a few seconds before they all started to run down the stairs, tripping over each other. The door was opened wide so they all ran out, trying to catch up to the two "illusions".

By the time they caught up, the younger was standing in the middle of the street and the older in front of them on the sidewalk. Within seconds, the older was screaming again, and a ghostly white car came speeding by, hitting the girl in the street. Immediately, the girl dissipated from view and the third stood for a few seconds and collapsing to her knees. As soon as she hit her knees, she dissipated as well. Continuing to gape at the now empty street and sidewalk, they heard a soft female voice call.

"That was Heleta who got hit by the car… and ReAnn who was on the sidewalk. Ami was upstairs…" The three whipped around to see a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She stuck her hand out slowly and smiled warmly, "I'm Jejara. My grandmother knew them and tells me all about them." Miroku and InuYasha stared at her stupidly and Sesshomaru grunted slightly, slowly reaching out and shaking her hand.

Seeing the hesitation, Jejara chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm well alive. They're just spirits who can't find peace. They've been haunting this place since a week after their death."

InuYasha snorted, "Spirits? Yeah right, there's no such thing as 'spirits' or 'ghosts'." He watched Jejara's eyes get wide and narrowed his eyes staring at her suspiciously, "Wha-." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as a long wooden pole came down on his head with a loud "crack". Both Miroku and Sesshomaru turned to see the same young woman who had got hit by the car holding the pole with a smirk on her face.

"I'll teach you that we don't exist," she laughed and glared at the unconscious Inu before disappearing again.

Jejara laughed and shook her head, "If I could come in… I'll show you all their rooms, and tell you about each one of them…"

"Yes, yes, of course…" Miroku trailed, snickering at Inu as Sesshomaru picked his brother up of the ground and carried him over his right shoulder. Jejara followed them into the house and after Inu had been put on the couch with an icepack, she led them up the stairs and to the right. Entering the first room, Miroku's current room, she stood in the middle.

"This was Ami's room," she began, closing her eyes as if in deep concentration. Slowly, the room began to turn colorful in purple. A fancy bed with a purple comforter and stuffed animals all over it was in the farthest corner, posters of mythical creatures hung all over the walls, a nightstand, a dresser with a radio on it, and one wall painted a light purple. A beautifully colored ceiling fan spun over head and the two looked at the room carefully.

"She was a neko youkai, and the first to die, stabbed to death. In life, she was kind sweet, a little bit punk, but very girly in her interests, as you can see. She was the middle sister, 20 years old, and the only one with light hair," Jejara explained as she opened her eyes. The image of the room slowly began to fade back to the original room.

Walking out, she walked to the next room, InuYasha's current room. Entering it, she closed her eyes once again as it turned into a black and red decorated room. The walls were a beautiful red, and the bed was black. There was also a stereo in this room, but only a dresser and a desk with a lap top on it. "This was Heleta's room," she started, "She was a neko, wolf youkai mix, and died as you saw, hit by a car. She thinks she's evil, and she acts evil, but she's not. She's really almost as kind as Ami was. She was the youngest; 19 years old… the day they died was her birthday…" Jejara trailed, opening her eyes and walking out. Once again, the room faded back to it's original state.

Walking to the end of the hallway, she opened the last door, Sesshomaru's new room, and walked in, "This was ReAnn's room." As Jejara closed her eyes, the room began to transform into a illusion of white. Everything was a luscious white color, and it looked beautiful, the bed, the dresser, the bookshelves, everything. "She was the oldest, 21, a kitsune youkai, and the last to die. After her sister's died, she went to take a bath. They thought she feel asleep in the tub so she drowned… but grandma and I think someone made her drown…" She trailed as she opened her eyes and the room faded.

Miroku and Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully at everything she had said, and despite the sadness of it all, she smiled and stuck out her hand again, "Well, I must be off. I'll be back in the morning to make sure the boy downstairs is still alive."

Miroku chuckled and Sesshomaru smirked as they shook her hand. "I'm Miroku, this is Sesshomaru and that idiot downstairs is InuYasha. It's nice to meet you Jejara," Miroku smiled back at her as they walked her downstairs and out of the house. Shortly after, InuYasha woke up, and Miroku told him everything that Jejara had told them. Hours passed as the three got settled in and they decided it was time to go to bed.

As Miroku entered his room, he remembered what the room had looked like 150 years ago. Sitting on his bed, he saw the same blonde that had been on the ground earlier. Staying by the entry way to his room, he watched her fumble with the hem of her skirt.

"Ami, right?" he said. She looked up abruptly, startled by him. Nodding slowly, she began to slide off the bed and stood up.

"Sorry for being in here…" she said, walking towards the door. She didn't even try to go around him, she walked right through him, and for that moment, he felt a chill run down his spine as he was filled with sorrow and despair. Watching her disappear, he slowly shut the door and stared at his bed. In the middle sat a white stuffed kitten. It had been one that he had seen earlier with Jejara's illusions.

Picking up the kitten he opened his door, opening Ami might still be lingering in the hallway, but she was completely gone. Sighing, he shut the door and placed the kitten on his desk and then laid down on his bed, sleep pulling him quickly into its blissful depths.

** End Chapter One**

**Well, what do ya think? R&R please. ;) My friend's writing the next chapter and I've already seen bits of it. It's looking good. Ta ta!**

** Ami**


End file.
